Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights
by EvilPinkBunnieMuffins
Summary: I suck at summeries.Dark is dead, Risa'a pregnant and theres a dance competion coming.At shool.Will Daisuke dance or will he die?Fate will choose his steps.The Editors Cut will be coming soon, but not too soon.Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1 Phone Calls

I do not oun DN Angel, I do not oun anything I put in the story that doesnt belong to me, like brand names and such.I really like this story, and when my friend finishes hers, Im gonna place it up on mine with her permission and im gonna ask for your guy's opion on who's is better.Okay? Enjoy!

Dirty Dancing :Havana Nights

Chapter 1

Apleasent talk

' HEY, Riku!"

"D-Daisuke?Hey!What are you doing calling me?"

" I kinda got bored, soo..."  
"Bad excuse. Tell me what you called for."

"I really didnt have a reason,I-"

"You missed the melodios sound of my vioce!"

"No I didnt!"He said turning slightly red.

"Say you missed the melodious sound of my vioce!" Riku laughed.

"Riku, you nut..." HE said back

"So, thats what you really called for?"

"I didnt have anything to do.I got bored to tell the truth."  
"..."  
"Riku?"  
"What?"

"Why are you being silent?"

"Its nothing."She said quiatly.

"No.Its not nothing.Whats the matter?Are you alright?"

"Im fine!" She said turning red."Its...you ..Im..Im ..worried about."

"Me?Why?"

"You just seem... sad.I cant help but hear that in your voice.Are you alright?"

"Im fine!Im sorry about that.I just kinda slipped there.."  
"Really now?"

"Pretty much."She suddenly heard muffled noises on the other line.She didnt want to know.

"Oh my.Your so stupid."

"Thats kinda mean."

"its true.Oh!Did you hear about the dance club coming up at school?"

"Yeah.What about it?'

"Um, welll they're going to teach who ever jions to dance salsa and tango and all that and do a whole compitition thing.It sound so cool.I think Im gonna join."

"Well, I think it sounds sissy all over."

"Daisuke!"

"Daisuke?I dont think so.This is Tsuske...I -"

"Gimmi the phone!Geez!You need to stop doing that!"Riku heard Daisuke's voice in a distant tone.

"Hey!Come on give him the-"

""Hey."

"Phone?'

"wha?'"

"Oh!Sorry."

"Riku!Get off the phone!Were going shopping!"  
"Who was that?"

"Risa."Riku grummbled.

"Oh.Ill talk to you later."

"Oh!Hold on, Diasuke!They re gonna pick one student out of each class, okay?"

"Huh?Oh!Alright.TTYL!"( TTLY mean talk to ya later)Oh, that was Takashi."

"BFUT!"She clicked the phone off.(Bfut means best friends until tomarrow.)

"Riku!Come on! I cant stand to see you in those baggy cloths."  
"These are my workout cloths!And I dont wanna go shopping with you!"  
" We could go get you some cloths that could finally get you a boyfriend!Dont you want thaT?"

"No!You want that for me!"

"Your just mad because your not accentuating your figure!You have a real potental but your just not living up to yuor body!Come ON!Lrts go!"With that Riku let Risa drag her out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Painting in the park

Chapter 2

Just a Painting

Daisuke hung up the phone laughing slightly.He smiled but it felt hallow.

She was right.I am sad. He thought.Why am I being this way?Is it because I miss him?Because I feel lonly without his voice in my head?  
He shook his head and smiled.

NAh, couldnt be.

He grabbed his back pack lying next to him on the bed and dug through it.He pulled out his school scketch pad and flipped through it.

" Lets see, notes,notes, notes,scribbles,...umm...oh!Point pictures, notes,notes,more scibbles,crap, when i was being an artisan, I was really being a dumbass, god these suck.Scribbles, portaits of doodles.HA.Heres one of Toto.I might just show her.( For mental pic,its a stick man with a crappy doodled head and little scribblesfor hair? coming out of its head.)  
he put it away hopped up off his bed.He pulled on his shoes and flopped on his bed.His baggy shirt and jeans where his only really really comfortable cloths anymore.His other cloths were comforable but these were the best.His painting cloths.

"alright.Lets see..." He sat down on his bed and layed down on his stomache.He scooted forward and looked at the underside off his bed.He pulled his gravity red hair out of his eyes.HE pulled out a rectangle bag and shook it.

"oh.I forgot to put my brushes up." He layed it on the bed.

He got up and grabbed his backpack and bag and headed down stairs.Before he walked out his door he dropped the rectangle bag and pulled his back pack off.He walked over to his bed and emptied it of its contents.

He pulled the bag back over his sholder and walked out the door,being sure to pick up his paint bag.

He walked downstairs, stopping on his way to the spair room, picking up a few canvases and shoving them into an envolope(being careful not to bend the coners) and then stuffing them into his backpack.

HE called out to his mother that he was going to paint and she yelled goodbye back and he was off.

He walked down the strret and grabbed a styrofoam cup from a hotdog cart like he normally did and walked off down to the park.

He found an emtpy bench and sat down.He opened the bag and pulled out his easel and put a canvas on a wooden board and set it on the easel.He pulled out a few paint colors and stopped for a moment.He set them down and stared into the vast void of nothingness he called his mind.He couldnt think of anything becuase his mind had a blank moment.He sighed and blinked as he began again to pull out his paint colors.His vision strayed from the paints when he saw an old lady feeding the birds.Pigions to be exact.He smiled as he watched her sprinkle the seed on the walk and the birds scamppered aroud eating like no tomarrow.He found what he was going to paint.

He pulled out his black last, he used it the less.He squirted a little bit of some greens and browns and grey on to the board he held and swirled a few around.He started to add some purple and pinks and lavander on to paint the old lady in and her clothes.He began to use a peppered tecniche on her hair when he smiled and sighed.His hand had begun to cramp and he was glad he could rest.He closed his eyes and leaned back on the wooden bench.He pictured the woman in his mind and thought how she should look.He wished he could make her look softer, but he didnt have any water colors.He only had arylics.They were bold, hard and thick, but they came in so many different colors it wasnt funny.Thtas why he used them.They were also kinda cheep.He smiled sheepishly and opened his eyes.He got back to painting the old lady and her birds.HE finished it and smiled at his work.He dug into his bag and pulled out a small battery powered fan.(the kind thats plastic and has a latch key attached to it.)He turned it on low and began to dry the painting from a distnce(So not to smudge or damage the paint) and moved it back and forth.When he felt it was done he checked to see woman was still there, (he smiled seeing that she was) he pulled the canvas off the easel and walked over to her.

"Hello."

"Why hello.Would you like to feed the birds?"She said handing him the bag.

"Uh, Sure!"He grabbed a handful and sprinkled it on the ground and watched the birds peck at it."Oh!Here, I thought you might want to see this." He handed her the painting, carfully, almost lovingly.

"Why!Is this me?No, coulnt be!Is it?Oh mY!I so overcome to say anythign!This is beautiful?You did this?Its so beautiful!"

"Uh, thanks!I really appricate it!I worked hard on it.Would you like to keep it?"

"Keep it!Why, goodness no!This is your artwork, not mine!"

"Oh, but please keep it!I painted it for you!That was my intention all along!"

"Oh, are you sure?I mean, Its gorgous and I love it- but are you really sure?"She said trying to get him to keep it.

"Yes, positive.I love painting, but I dont need to keep all of them.I swear, this ones for you."He smiled warmly, trying to urge it back on to her.

"Oh, if you insist." SHe smiled thanking him for his lack of selflessness.She got up, handed him the seeds,as a token, and walked off.

He took the seeds and watched her walk off, painting under the croom of her arm, smiling.

"Great."

HE wentback to his bench, and put his things up.He was all packed and he left, smiling as he made his way home.He dropped off a quarter to the hotdog cart as he walked past, for the cup of corse and kept walking.He examined the paint he ahd gotten on his sleeve and bumped in to someone all of a sudden.He fell to the ground, dropping everything.

"Oh my god, Im soooo sorry!Im really sorry, here let me held you!I-" He kept rambling on and picked a few bags and his hand met with another.He looked up and saw it was Riku.

"R-Riku?"He said dumbfounded.

"Oh!Hi I-"She rambled looking for the right words.She stopped and looked up at him, blushing.

"You tryed to get away from your sister, while she tryed too take you shopping."He said smiling warmly.

She loved that smile.It made her warm from head to toe and happy.

"How'd you know?"

"hEr shopping trips arnt even fun.Theyre pracitcally death row calls."

This made her laugh.He loved it when she luaghed.She seemed so warm and livly.He could never be like that.Not after that night.

flashback

Dark felt himself being ripped from some enclosed shelter.He felt clod and alone.

He heard manickle laughng somewhere but he couldnt find it, then he saw him.

Daisuke floated in mid ir below him, eyes glowing an eirie yellow, blood trickled down, out of the corner of his mouth.Blood was everywhere. In cuts, gashes, scraps, and any penitrated skin.He breathed scarcly and didnyt really move.He just floated there.Blood spilling from his body.

And then, wings.

Daisuke had an exact copy of his wings, protruding from his back, dripping with blood, form the skin they ripped.Loose blood covered pieces of flesh dangled from Daisuke's living-but-somewhat-dead-body.

And then he saw it.

The most disgusting thing he could ever imagine.

Krad sat underneath, cradling the boy in his lap, drinking the blood, staight from Daisuke's flesh ripped sholder.

Dark floated above the both of them.

"Krad!"

"Oh, are you going to cry?"He said smiling evily as blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth."When he is dead, I will you his power to control you and the phantom theif you will be no more, but my slave for eternity.How does that sound, hmm?"

"Krad, you bastrad!"Dark tryed to fly down, at an incredable speed, but stopped, and gagged.

"oh, i wouldnt want to leave you hanging there, so I had someone watch you.And if you where to do anything stupid, they would kill you, on the spot."

Dark turned around with the last of his stength to see the worst sight in his life.

The gril he loved, Risa, (somewhat possesed) stood in mis air,(her eyes too, and eirie color of yellow) holding a bloody object.

As he faded away he culd heard Krad say one last thing to him.

"The girl you loved betrayed you, she pulled out your spinal cord and even practically laughed at you."

In fact he could hear a slight chukling.That was it.Death reached over his tired body and overwhelmed him in an eternal sleep.

end flashback

Even though noone knew, he saw and felt the entire thing.He hed scars all over his body, anfd he almost live, but his family nursed him back and he was on his feet.

"HEy, are you alright?"

Daisuke got snapped back ito reality by a melodious voice.

"Huh?'

"Your a dork Daisuke."

"Well, Im not anyone elses dork am I?"

"Do you see anyone else claiming you as their mess?"

"I guess not."

"You better know that."

"i glad you care."He said sarcastically.

"I need to get home."

"Can I walk you?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3 Suspence and poems

Im so sorry for the confusion in the first two chapters!I really have to say thank you to Alori Kesi Aldercy and Wieryn for your great reveiws!Im trying harder than ever to make this one alot better!Im doing my spell check and re-reading and taking another veiw on it.I swear ur gonna like this story!Plez read and reveiw!

With all due respect, DustFinger

Chapter 3

Suspence and Poems

Daisuke walked along in the hallway getting to his next class. When he got into the room, he saw several people standing in line in

front of a table in the front of the classroom.

He walked up to Risa who was standing in the back of the line.

"Um, whats going on Risa?"

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, we're voting for the dancer from out class.We we're told to choose a boy from our class.Is'nt it exciting?" SHe suddenly perked up.

"Uh, sure." Diasuke stood in line behind her and sighed.

_This is so stupid.I cant believe they're making us do this stupid competion thing anyway.I mean, who wants to dance in it?Okay, maybe the girls, but I dont think any of the guys want to do this.I dont want to do this.Its so STUPID!Well, Im proably not gonna get picked, so what do I have to worry about?_He thought.

He waited in line, worry free, until he got thinking about who to vote for.It had to be from his class.

When he got to the table, he picked up the pencil, and hesitated.He looked around behind him.A large boy with black hair stood, looking agravated for some reason.

Diasuke twitched at the look of him._Um, i..Ill just put him down._Daisuke scribbled the boys name on the peice of paper and placed it in the box on the table in front of him.

After everyone had placed they're votes, the teacher went and picked up the box and stood up tall.After doing so the entire class snapped to attention,especially the boys, in fear, hoping they wouldnt be picked.

SHe cleared her throat and opened the lid.There was a ghastly silecne as she counted the votes, put them in piles, and counted them again.

Yet again she cleared her throat."Class, we have reached a verdict.But I will anounce it at the end of class, for all of those with...delicate sensablities." She raised an eyebrow and looked hard apon the the students who liked to..._tease._ She wrote on the board behind her in neat cursive writing.

You may talk/visit until the end of class

Daisuke dug in his desk for a book and sat and read.It was a book on poems.He found poems soothing to him in times of great tension.He opened the book and began to read a poem he had recently started.

_Flights like feathers falling,  
lies like truths calling.  
Paint pain with the sinners brush,  
quick like a theif, hurried and rushed._

Daisuke remembered the painting he had made for the old woman.And of Darks wings._His _wings.His pain and torture of that night.It was his fault._No, get back to the poem._He thought.But he stalled.He looked over his book and looked around.People where sitting on each others desks, chatting, gossiping, shriking with laughter in Risa's case, where blissfully happy and unaware of it. He got back to his book.

_Feelings you've never felt before,  
voices calling you from the warm, safe shore.  
Shadows stealing about your face,  
comfort you with a cold embrace._

Daisuke was flushed with a chill, remembering that night.Hwen he had said it to her.Told her the truth, and said she didnt care.he wouldnt defy him even though it felt as if he did.Then they were attacked.Seperated.Marked.Possesed.He felt at him sholder where there was a scar.And a bite mark.He felt the pocket mark punctures in his skin and felt like throwing up._GET BACK TO THE BOOK!_He thought.He glanced back at the book and read on.

_Never leaving you alone,  
sins for which you won't atone.  
Stealing softly, the darkness came,  
promising love but giving pain_.

He remembered when Risa told Dark she loved him.Diasuke went silent and Dark knew he had heard.but Dark knew he couldnt tell her anyway.Dark knew all the same as he did.They couldnt tell their secret.Diasuke never would forgive himself for that night.And Krad.Krad had done something Daidsuke would never forget.He vowed he would find Krad, but had'nt figured out what he would do then.Thinking about him agravaited Diasuke._GET BACK TO THE DAMN BOOK!_

_Sinister, twisted, your life they've scattered,  
bloody on the floor, your bones they've shattered.  
Pointed and laughed at like a carnival freak,  
no words anymore, the silence speaks_

At that point the teacher had cleared her throat and Diasuke slammed the book shut.When the book shut the room was increadably silent.You could hear a pin drop.

"Alright class.The bell is just about to ring," All the students had their things sitting on the desk in front of them, staring at the teacher each like a deer in the headlights."Are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am!"The students chimed together, waiting desperatly for the answer to their votes.

"Alright.The boy chosen from our class is,"She started.Just as she opened her mouth the bell rang.She looked at the bell and raised an eyebrow."Well, I guess we wont be hearing the results today." She turned her head and scanned the eyes of the students."Have a nice day class.See you all tomarrow, where Im sure we'll hear the verdict.Have a nice day."She dissmissed the class, and you could swear all the boys muscles tensed up.

Diasuke walked home carrying a painting he had painted recently and finished at school.It consisted of a boy with purple hair and a white and black wing.The boy had no face even though he knew who it was.He could give it to Risa.Her birthday _was_ coming up.He might as well.

"Hey Diasuke!"Diasuke heard a voice behind him.It was Miss Harada's twin sister, Riku.it was hard for him to admit but he did..like..her in a sense.

"Hey!Whats up Riku?"He called out warmly as he waited for her to catch up with him on her bike.

"Heh, I should ask you thesame thing.Hey, whats this?"She asked, her arm outstreching to the painting.He let her take it.He listened to her bike fall to the ground.

"I was contomplating wether to give it to Risa or not."

"For her birthday?"She said looking up from the painting.

"Yea."he said looking into space.

"What the matter, Daisuke?"She siad, acting motherly, while handing the painting back.He liked it when she acted that way.

"Huh?Nothing!"HE lyed quickly, shoving the painting into his bag.

"You cant lie to me.I know theres something wrong."She siad looking into his eyes as if trying to heal the problem that she thought was there.

Daisuke stared back into hers, with a sad look.

He bent over and wrapped his arms around her neck and sighed into her hair.

"I ve been really stressed lately.Theres alot on my mind."He felt Riku hesitently pull her arms around his waist.(A/N Thats the only part she could reach!Take note she's kinda short.)

"..."

"Im sorry Mis Harada!" Daisuke pulled away and turned as red as his hair."I didnt mean to-"

"Dont be."She smiled and grabbed her bike, and smiled."You just needed a friend."She hopped on it and peddled away.

Ohh!I apoligize for the shortness!I fear that the next chapter will be so too!But the next chapter after that, oohhhh!The climax REALLY gets going!Ur not gonnawanna( I CREATED A REDNECK WORD!only those who watch Bluecoller TV will get that)stop reading the story.BUT IM SORRY!My feable mind can only go so fast!And I can only write when my parents arnt here or sleeping.Heh, my mom hates anime with an extreme passion and she doesnt like me having any association with it.HOW SAD!Cry for the poor author!Plez feel my pain and review!BTW, this was submitted at 10:32 at night!heh.Thats when my brain really gets workin!

Review and..um..TIPS!Plez give me tips!Like Alori Kesi Aldercy siad "Tips!Tips!Gimmi more tips!

I believe tips are like candy.We want to be in the candy store all the time but we cant.BUT PLEZ, tips are my life when Im writing!Its what makes the author happy when they know their audiance is happy.

With all due repsect, Molly


	4. Chapter 4 Tea and Taroit

Hello my loyal readers!I really appericate the reviews Im getting.Whats going to help is, Ive recently watched the 1993 movie,"Strickly Ballroom", and I found it very helpful!You really should watch it if you like romnce, drama and comeady.( I probably spelled that wrong.)

Like I said in my last chapter, this one will be faily short, but he next chapter, the climax really gets going.I hope you faithfully keep reading and apprciate this story.Please notify me if you see some spelling errors that are consistant.

I do not oun DN Angel and I do not oun Harry Potter because I kinda stole a chapter title from the third book.But I modified the name so it might be original.Im not sure, but just to be sure...

Anyhoo..

NAd I also just finnished watching "Dancing with the stars"dadadada!And tell me if u perfurred the older couple or the couple with the girl from General Hospital...If u do, you get a cookie!Ahh, nothing like temptation.(U only get the cookie if u like the older couple)AND I DO NOT OUN DNAGEL AND I DO NOT KNOW WHO TAROIOT CARDS WORK SORRY 

With all due respect, DustFinger

Chapter 4

Tea leaves and Tariot cards

Riku parked her bike in the garage and walked into her house.She was greeted by Risa who was sitting on the kitchen table.She was sitting _on top_ of the kitchen table, crosslegged, hoding a bowl of cereal close to her face.

"RISA!What are you doing on the table?"Riku asked, her voice high with shock.

"I DONT KNOW!YOU JUST COME IN AND YELL AT ME!GEEZ!"She yelled back.

"Risa, I didnt yell at you.Would you get off the table?And you dont need to yell.Whats your problem?"

"I dont have a problem"She pouted and tears were rolling down her face.

Shocked by her sisters quick mood change, she walked up the stairs to her room, and closed the door._Whats wrong with her?Shes been so..so ..MOODY latly..hmmm..._She peered into her sisters room, and there it was.Lying **_open _**on the desk.She looked around and snatched the dairy off the desk.

She ran back into her room and locked the door.She jumped on her bed and began to flip through her sisters diary.The pages smelled as if they where perfumed and coloered pink.The pen attacked o the front had a fluffy piny topper and the lock was even pink metal.

_O my goodness.How will I ever tell anyone..i could go..aww..THAT WHOULD NEVER WORK!i cant tell anyone..but then Satoshi..whatll he think?He might flip!Im the last thing he needs right now,im sure..I cant tell him..I cant tell anyone..not even Riku..she would jsut die..Oh, i ont wanna bother anyone..grrr.._

"Theres nothing here..."Riku flipped to the next few pages and kept geting the same things...

_If Satoshi found out..._

_If i just hadnt of done that..._

_I cant believe this is happening to me_

_I wont be able to hide it for long...not that hiding it now is any better._

"Whats wrong with my sister?"Riku talked to herself worriedly flipping through all the pages, trying to find something useful...

There was a loud banging on the door.Riku scrambled out of her bad and over to her desk.She threw the book into a drawer and shut it with a lock.

"Riku?RIKU?"A muffled girls voice sang.

"Uh..Come it!"Riku sang back, trying to act innocent.

"Sister!"Risa walked in, holing a tray with tea."I thought I might make us some tea!Then we can look at Tariot cards-"  
"Why do you want to take my fortune all of a sudden?"Riku asked suspiciosly.

_Oh dammit!Am I that easy to read?_"What?I got a little bored, so we can take eachouthers fortunes...

"Fine."

They walked into her room and sat down at her little table.Risa poured hot tea into her sisters cup(That still had the little dregs) and they drank thei tea in silence.

"Are we all done?"Risa asked,plastering a large smile on her face.

"Yes, we are done."Said Riku acting stupid.

"Then hand me your cup then!"Risa snapped.

"Okay!Geez.."They handed their cups to eachother after stirring it three time with their left hand pointer finger.

"Your says, Your feeling suspicios latly,umm...you are going to feel sufferinf..from another..but youll be happy after long..."Risa said confusingly.

"Thats all..screwed up. Your says.., oh my god..thats not possible.."

'What?what is it?"

"I cant..well..um..I dont know how to say this."

"Then just say it!"Risa blurted ou angerly.

"Judging by the way this looks, I think it means the greeting of a new life is apon you.."

"Let me see that.." She snached the cup."No..its..no._ The greating of a new **strife **is apon you.._not life."

"Oh, I see."She said, slowly, knownig well, there was no symbol for this.

"Listen, Im tired, so, let me go to bed, thanks for the tea..."She slipped away fom the table gagging silently.

"But we didnt do the tariot car-"

"I dont wanna do the stupid cards."She said without turning around and closed the door behind her.

Risa looked at the door and sighed as she placed a hand on her stomache._If only she knew...And Moms gone, so I cant talk with her.And even if I had a father, I couldnt tell him._

She picked up the phone and clicked a button on speed dile.She searched for a nuber and clicked 6.As it rang she dug up some courage, so she wouldnt slam the phone back down on the hook.

"Hello?Satoshi speaking."She heard him say in a placid voice.

"Hello, Satoshi."

"Hi Risa, whats up?"

"I need to talk to you.."

A/N: what do ya think!CLIFF HANGERS SUCK! I KNOW!But theyre fun to play with and not good to eat.Dont get all teary eyed over this cuz, if you have read all the books, Satoshi kills himself in the last book, and goes through alot a pain.AND HES GAY.He likes Diasuke.I mean it.i wouldnt lie to you.And he kills himself in the anime too.So, if you would, please ask for an update!And we're havin a contest to see hoe Risa's gonna die.Is Satoshi gonna kill her or Will it be Krad?When I say is Satoshi gonna kill her, I mean mind and body control of Krad.And Satoshi's gonna die too.Im not ganna tell how though!Heehee!Bwaahhaahahahahahahahahahahaha!Im soooooooo eviL!

With all due respect, Moony


	5. Chapter 5 Suspence

Im back, and fully kickin.Its time for the 5th instalment of DDHN.You should know whjat that means by now.And if you dont, your an idiot.Oh, and if your wondering, his mothers away, his father was killed and he lives alone with Daikii but Daikii's sick and on his death bed.How sad.Anyway.Here you go, the 4th chapter.

Oh, and for those who wanna know, I changed my yahoo IM to MasterHaruGlory and my new ID is NiwaDaisuke

And Im still waiting on poeples answers to how Risa's gonna die.I just might hafta decide myself, andyou might not like it.So, yea, well, and I lied in the last chapter, I do know who Tariot cards work, and Im all into it.Ask me a question and Ill seriously try to answer it.

With all due respect, Molly

Chapter 5

Disaprences

Risa slammed down the phone and growled, " You horrible, unsensitive bastard.I hate you." She picked the phone back up and diled a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello, Sahera residence, Takeshi speaking."

"Takeshi, he's an horibble bastard.I hate him."

"Risa?What, do you mean Satoshi?I told yo-"

"This isnt a time for saying I told you so!" Risa cryed tearfully.

"Whats the matter?Can I help at all, Risa?"

Riku walked down stairs and into the kitchen.She picked a glass out of a cabnet and poured cold water from the fridge into it.She thought of what her class had voted on.They voted for her.They voted for _her._She was the single most horrible dancer in the world and they chose her.

She glanced back at the mural on the wall.It was of a cliff over the ocean with electric wind mills spining.It was a beautiful mural made even more beautiful when he painted in a sunset.

Her mother had seen the drawing that Daisuke made for Riku and payed him to come and paint a mural on their kitchen wall.But he drew on the wall first.It was a funny sight too.Riku was watching Daisuke ( or more rather, keeping him comany, to put it nicely).

Her mother walked in to see what he was up to when she found him drawing on the wall.

"What are you doing to my kitchen?"

"I need to draw it out first.I cant just paint out of the blue like on canvases.I dont wanna mess it up.I can mess up on a canvase, but you cant replace a wall.Can you?"He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I-" She said quiet flustered.She nodded her head and walked off.Daisuke picked up another charcoal pencil and looked at Riku.

"I forgot to say thank you."

"Huh?"

"I want to say thank you for letting me do this.I really dont care about the money.As long as I can make someone happy with my art, Im content."He smiled warmly and went back to the wall.

She had admired that artwork ever since he painted the first brush stroke on the wall.She found herself staring at it for hours at times.She was so perplexed about how he knew just the right layerings, to where it make shadows when the light hit it.

She sipped her water and thought about the mural.But her brain moved from the mural to Daisuke, before she could stop herself, she was thinking about him.

flachback

_Daisuke stared at her with a glint of sadness in his eyes.She watched hesitantly reach around her and hold her in embrace._

"_Ive been stressed lately.Theres alot on my mind."_

She felt his chest heaving up and down against her and it was comfortable.She wrapped her arms around him hoping the moment wouldnt end, in ll reality.But Daisuke pulled away, looking embarrased.

_"Im sorry Mrs.Harada!I didnt mean to-"_

_"Dont be.You just needed a friend."And she peddled off.How could she feel that way about him?He was her friend.But could they possibly be more?No.impossible.But she could just hear Daisuke saying it._

_"Nothing is impossible, Riku."_

_End flashback_

Daisuke walked to school enjoying a pleasant talk with Riku, who was peadling slowly next to him on her bike.

"Would you have any idea where my sister is?"

"Well, doesnt she ride the bus in the mornings?"

"She wasnt at home this morning...And I cant imagine her leaving early."

"Im sorry, I wouldnt have the slightest i- oh my god."Daisuke stared at a passing car.

"What?"She turned to the car as well.

They both could clearly see Takeshi talking withh Risa in the backseat of a blackcar.

"But-but-but- She-"

"Are you alright?"Daisuke looked at her concernfully."We can meet them at the school you know."

"Thats not the point!"She shouted turning towards him, with a glare that made him scared for his life."She was going out with Satoshi!I dont remember her beaking up with him!She would have thrown a fit if she did!"

"So are you saying.._cheating?"_

"Well..um..I..she..um.."

"Your going to stutter at me.I get it."Daisuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Dai!Could you act a little more serious-" She flushed pink.She called him by his nick name.She never even called him by his first name, but she called him Dai.Great.

"Um, Are..are you alright, Harada-san?" he was concerned about her sudden change in color, and lack of words.

"Um, Im f-fine Niwa-kun.Lets just..uh.."

"Go to class?" Daisuke improvised.

"Uh, sure." Why was she acting like this?She was suddenly unable to look at him without blushing, let alone talk right.She followed him on her bike to school.

"Yo Dai!Saw ya with Riku!Watcha do?"Takeshi fell on Daisuke and put him in a headlock.

"Seahara-san!L-let go of me!"Daisuke struggled to get away from Takeshi, but he ended up putting him in a tighter headlock.He decided to retailate."Then what were you doing with Risa?Wasnt she going out with Satoshi?"

Takeshi went red and sat back down in his seat behind Daisuke.Daisuke turned around and looked confused and then smiled wickedly."Oh, did I strike a nerve?Maybe, poke a soft spot?"

"Dai, stop it." Takeshi turned red."Its none of your business."  
"Takeshi, its all of my business.Ive known the twins for almost my entire life, I deserve, no, _Riku_ deserves an explaination."

"Oh, really?I have no say in the matter.Im under oath."Takeshi put his right hand over his heart and his left hand in the air.

"From who?"Daisuke looked at him expectanly.

"Your really dense, you know that?"

"Class setlle quiet!"The teacher walked in and sat on her desk.

The class sat up and turned around or went to their desk ect. and payed attention.

"As you know, we have waited for over a day now for the results of our class votes and the first class starts on Friday after school, for ahead notice.Now without further waiting, the class dance competetor is-"

_"Attention attention all students and faculty, this is a fire drill, I repeate this is a fire drill, do not be alarmed, this is a test, this is a test."_The intercom went off as a bell ringing loudly sounded.As the intercom turned on the kids groaned.They were frankly sick of waiting for the answer.

After the drill homeroom was over and they went to their different classes.Daisuke had chemics nexts.

"Alright class, today we'll continue with yesterdays experiments.But youll have different lab patners of my choice.Takeshi, pair with Shikina, Tsubasa pair with Tenchi, Daisuke pair with, um.. Riku and ..."

Takeshi nugged Daisuke hard in the ribs."Hey you lucky dog.Try to play nice."

"Must I remind you about our little chat this morning?" Daisuke shifted in his lab stool.

Takeshi turned red and got up to go sit with his lab partner.Riku walked over and sat down next to Daisuke.

"I cant get it out of her.I talked to her in the hallway, and she just flounced off."She grumbled.

"Takeshi's too embarrsed to talk about it, or Risa doesnt want him to.But I wouldnt know what she's keeping a secret."Daisuke tured on a burner, after listening to the teacher.

After pouring in chemical to a beaker and putting stuff in a peatree dish they heard an explosion next to them.They turned to find Takeshi and his lab partner were covered in soot.Shikina was missing an eyebrow.

After lunch, they had home room and unfortunaly their home room teacher was the reading and english teacher, and they had an hour of reading before class and in class, he had to write about a bad memory they had.

He pulled out his poetry book and opened it up and turned the pages til a certain pems name caught his eye.

Ice and Snow.

He began to read in peak intrest.

A/N: Muhahahahahahahah!What a cliff hanger!I dont have anything to say really.I havent let my editor see this yet..I havent let her see my story at all.Ha..its quite sad..shell kill e when she finds the mistakes Ive made.Yes, Im going to rewrite the whole story, with all the corrections, and make some new story parts..ahem..shall I say, the Editor's cut? hahahaha..itll be better, I hope.

Moony


End file.
